Arigatou KamiSama
by Veela Most
Summary: Dalam keterbatasannya, Naruto telah menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Apa Naruto harus bersyukur?


**Disclaimer : **I do not own them. Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read!!

**Arigatou Kami-Sama**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

Pagi telah datang. Suara kicauan burung menggema bak bunyi lonceng yang berdentang. Sang matahari tak malu menampakkan diri dengan anggunnya. Sinarnya yang hangat menembus celah di balik gorden kamar yang kusinggahi ini. Sukses membuatku membuka mata.

Ku kerjapkan mataku pelahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk. Ku lirik jam dinding dari sudut mataku. Pukul 06.30 rupanya.

Ku lirik lagi tempat kosong di sebelahku. Seprai yang kusut. Bekas seseoarng tidur. Yah, mungkin 'seseorang' itu telah bangun dari tadi setelah malam kemarin tidur di sampingku. Sebenarnya bukan hanya malam kemarin, sih, 'seseorang' itu tidur menemaniku. Bisa dikata tiap malam, atau tiap hari 'seseorang' itu menemaniku.

Mataku beralih memandang langit-langit kamar. Tak ada yang lebih menarik untuk di lihat selain itu. Hanya ini yang sementara bisa ku pandang. Ingin sekali aku beranjak dari kamar ini, jogging-lah setidaknya di pagi yang cerah ini. Tapi itu mustahil… Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku.

Ya, aku lumpuh.

Pintu kamar tempatku berbaring terbuka. Ah, akhirnya 'seseorang' itu telah datang. 'Seseorang' yang sedari tadi kumaksud adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Suamiku.

"Kau sudah bangun?", katanya sambil merendahkan badannya dan mencium bibirku singkat. Kemudian Sasuke membuka gorden yang sedari tadi tertutup, membiarkan cahaya hangat m,atahari masuk dengan bebasnya. Lalu dia duduk di tepi ranjangku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin, bukan… tapi sangat ingin menyapanya, minimal membalas perkataannya barusaan. Tapi tidak bisa… Aku tak mampu…

Ya, aku bisu.

Langkah selanjutnya yang diambil Sasuke adalah membantuku duduk. Di tumpuknya tiga bantal di belakangku untuk menjadi tempatku bersandar. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum adaku.

Sungguh, Sasuke yang sekarang jauh lebih tampan, maksudku… , memang setiap hari dia terlihat tampan. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Dia memakai kemeja biru gelap yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, dengan celana jeans sebagai perpaduannya. Plus senyum yang dia arahkan padaku. Senyum yang tak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya, senyum yang bahkan jarang diperlihatkan pada keluarganya sekalipun. Senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat olehku.

"Naruto, langitnya indah. Kau ingin melihatnya?", katanya sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun mengrjapkan mataku sekali sebagai tanda aku ingin melihatnya. Benar, ini merupakan salah satu caraku berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

Melihat aku mengerjapkan mataku, Sasuke membawa tubuhku yang mulanya membelakangi jendela menjadi menghadap jendela, dengan dada Sasuke sebagai sandaranku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat langit indah yang di maksud Sasuke, melalui jendela tentunya. Langit yang sudah lama aku rindukan.

Perlahan Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Sungguh hangat rasanya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mecium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang sangat kentara.

Aroma mint khas Sasuke, dan aku menyukainya.

"Naruto", katanya pelan, "aku akan sering membawamu keluar. Ke taman, ke supermarket, atau kemana lah. Intinya supaya kamu tidak jenuh terus-terusan berada dikamar ini. Kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan membawamu"

Ya, Sasuke. Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan ikut denganmu. Kemanapun kau pergi, bawa aku bersamamu.

Aku ingin mengucapkan kata itu padanya, bukan melalui kedipan mata, tapi melalui bibirku, melalui mulutku sendiri. Tapi tak bisa… lagi-lagi tak bisa… Kenapa aku harus bisu di saat seperti ini?

Sasuke makin mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menyapu telinga dan leherku. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan antara pundak dan leherku, menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuhku. Rasanya geli, tapi aku suka.

Kami saling diam beberapa waktu, menikmati birunya langit yang terpampang jelas di jendela. Sesekali suara kepakan sayap burung menyapa telingaku. Juga hembusan angin dan dedaunan yang jatuh. Aku menikmatinya.

"Nah, saatnya kau membersihkan diri", katanya memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke membalikkan badanku dan menyenderkan badanku di tumpukan bantal, kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Perlahan tangannya melepas kancing kemejaku dan mengenyahkanya dari tubuhku. Kini hanya celana hitam yang menempel di tubuhku.

Diraihnya punggungku dengan tangannya sebagai penopang agar aku dapat duduk dengan tegak. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil baskom berisi air dengan handuk putih di dalamnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di meja kecil di samping ranjangku. Di ambilnya handuk putih dari baskom yang sudah basah oleh air, lalu mengelapnya perlahan di tubuhku.

Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Aku hanya menyusahkannya. Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu aku harus di bantu Sasuke. Ingin, ingin sekali aku memasak untuknya, menyediakan kopi di pagi hari untuknya, melakukan sesuatu sebagai pendampng hidupnya, atau hanya sekedar mngucapakan 'okaeri' ketika ia pulang kerja. Tapi tak mungkin… Lagi-lagi sealu begitu… Yang ada hanya Sasuke yang memasak untukku, dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Dia terlalu baik untukku.

Sasuke menghentikn kegiatannya ketika menyadari tetesan air bening tumpah dari mataku.

"Jangan menangis…", katanya sambil memandangku lembut, menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke meletakkan handuk basah yang sedari tadi menemani aktivitasnya ke dalam baskom. Lalu dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak menyesal menikah denganmu, sama sekali tak menyesal hidup denganmu. Selama kau ada di sisihku, itu sudah cukup. Karena…", Sasuke meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke ppinya, memandangku lekat. "…karena aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Naruto. Apa adanya…"

Seketika tangis yang telah reda kini kembali membeludak.,tumpah dengan derasnya membasahi pipiku. Sasuke memelukku, mendekap tubuhku, dan merengkuhku. Ia mengelus dan membelai punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Saaat ini yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu.

Tuhan, terimakasih telah mengirimkan Sasuke padaku.

**End**

**A/N : **Gak tahu kenapa aku senang banget nemuin nama Uzumaki Naruto di ganti dengan Uchiha Naruto, soalnya itu menandakan Naruto sudah benar-benar jadi milik Sasuke, hehe –gak nyambung-

**Review, please :-)**


End file.
